Mind
Mind (pronounced: "Mint") is a young girl around the age of 10. She comes from a rich and proud family and lives a sheltered existence. She's never been outside one day of her life and is kept indoors because her parents are often gone and consider their envious high status to make it unsafe for her to leave the house. She is a victim of domestic sexual abuse at the hands of her father. She told her mother and called the police more than once, but they don't believe her because of her father's flawless image. In the animated short she commits suicide and this is considered the canon conclusion to the DenNIM storyline, despite there being different endings. Because of her "imprisonment", Mind never had the opportunity to meet other people. Her early pain and loneliness created Dennim, who can be best described as a classic imaginary friend mixed with a demon. Upon first meeting him she questioned his low voice, but not knowing what humans can look like and being practically raised with Dennim by her side never made her question his demon-like appearance. Mind was 3 years old when she started seeing him. Because Dennim never told her the truth about himself and kept his origin vague, she always assumed him to be "some neighbourhood kid" who breaks into people's homes out of boredom. As she wanted to keep his company, she never told her parents about her burglar friend. Mind is being homeschooled and follows an university level of education, even so, her intelligence doesn't necessarily reflect that and her lack of life experience makes her ignorant towards whatever is considered normal or abnormal in the social world. This is why she is accepting of Dennim's appearance, and in some realities that have them grow up, accepting of monster Dennim's appearance. She's also behind on modern media and the only movie she's ever watched is The Phantom of the Opera. Mind lacks self-respect and often needs Dennim to motivate her to do something else besides sob. She has a mousy, almost gloomy personality, but this is hard to find back when she's with Dennim. His presence enables a different part of her brain, giving her a voice and making her behave like a fairly regular child, which is best portrayed in the comic series. In the animation it's shown that her interactions with Dennim are psychotic episodes where she just stares into space, so this means she's only this person in her own mind. Mind does not play and talk by herself, for example, but this rule can change depending on the universe they're in. Being closed off from the world made her devoid of creativity and there isn't anything she wants in the future, besides for her father's abuse to stop. The only dream she's made public is to see the ocean. She's never talked about what job she'd like or discussed family plans. Mind has blonde half-long hair, thick eyelashes, blue eyes, and wears a blue poofy dress with white lacing, a red corset, white shoes, and she has a red ribbon in her hair. Even though she never leaves the house, she has to wear fancy clothes at request of her proud mother. Her father makes her wear lipstick. In other realities The story continues on depending on whether or not Mind accepts the key from Dennim. Even so, some universes allow her to exist in the afterlife or create a way for her to come back to life. Most realities have Mind not commit suicide, but she can still die later in life; which is always by the hands of her father. While her friend Dennim can grow up to become either vengeful or caring, Mind's personality is mostly consistent. In all realities she's dependant on Dennim because of her uncertainty in everything and lack of life skills, while he tends to know exactly what to do. Mind has the same personality traits, views and opinions in every universe, but Dennim's actions do change her opinion about him. She'll have him as a friend by default, but can either hate of love him depending on how he solves her problems or treats others. Nevertheless, there are endings where Dennim is bold enough to confess his feelings for her early in the game without having to "work for her affection", and Mind will still consider him. This has to mean that their canon friendship provides a strong enough basis for her to feel flattered by his confession, even though she'll just as easily walk away from him or fall for someone else. Her inability to consider anything without getting some kind of input has mostly to do with her abuse defining her entire existence, which is also why she doesn't have any plans and dreams for the future. It's not important enough for her to think or worry about. Having that said, Dennim tends to steer her future for her. Relationships Dennim Dennim is Mind's best and only friend. While she often sees him as a pest and he likes to make insensitive remarks concerning her abuse, his loud presence makes her forget about the harsh reality she lives in. He is the only person in her life who enables the chance for her to act like a small child and they play together every day. While Mind is described to be an unsure person, she calls the shots in their friendship; and is nearly always the one who suggests what they should play. There isn't much Dennim doesn't want to do for her, though, his cooperation often comes with a personal spin given to it. While Dennim can be mean-spirited, he is loyal and takes any negative response from her with a smile. Despite being the only "real" friend she's ever had, he is taken for granted. In the alternative realities she grows up, she often realizes this fact. ----- Mind's mother Mind considers her mother to be good company, even though her trust in her decreased after she refused to believe her abuse claims when she was 3 years old. If Mind is not summoned by her father or hiding in her room, she's downstairs drinking tea and having little conversations with her mother. In some realities she wishes for her happiness in love and asks Dennim to fulfill that wish, either knowingly or unknowingly. ----- Mind's father Mind's father is her abuser and the cause of Dennim's existence. Mind is very fearful of him. His behaviour towards his daughter is an unpleasant combination between flirty and intimidating, and is always followed up with unwanted contact. After years of being unheard and disbelieved, Mind considered herself defeated and no longer attempted to run away or fight him off. Instead, she mentally shuts herself down as a defense mechanism. When she returns to her bedroom, this mechanism summons Dennim. Obviously, she does not want to be alone in the house with her father and prefers him to be at work as long as possible. Despite all this, she doesn't feel hatred or the need to get revenge on him. This is why in none of the realities she advocates for killing him. Because she's never had a decent relationship with him and this is all she remembers him as, it means her inability to hate is just part of her personality. Trivia *The art style for Mind and Dennim is slightly based on The Powerpuff Girls. * "Mind" was originally spelled "Minned". When reversing the letters, that makes "Dennim". * The adult version of Mind and Dennim starred in the music video "Little Animal" by Kinkobra. See Also * DenNIM (about page) *DenNIM (animated feature) *DenNIM (comic series) Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters